Santa Baby
by rockrose
Summary: This is a Mimi & Jason fic. It's a oneshot song fic.


A/N: This is my first fan fic in a while; I just haven't been at all motivated to write lately. Let me know what you think! I enjoy criticism as long as it's constructive.

Disc: If I owned anything to do with Days, would I honestly be just writing fan fics?

Pairing: Mimi & Jason

Rating: I'm going with P-G 13 (Or T, as it's called here). It doesn't have sex scenes, but it's highly implied.

Santa Baby

Mimi looked at the item she bought earlier. She just loved the idea of giving her boyfriend a Christmas present he would never, ever forget. She lit dozens of red and white candles all around the house, and put the c.d. in. She wanted everything ready for when he came home from a long day at work. She giggled softly, anticipating the surprised look on his face when he "opened" his present.

Jason walked into their lovely two story home, wanting nothing more than to grab some scotch, lie on the couch, and cuddle with his long time girlfriend. Hopefully, she would soon be much more than just a girlfriend, but that would still have to wait… shaking that thought out of his head, he opened the door.

Mimi giggled again, pressing play. The music drifted through the speakers, causing her to grin when she saw Jason walk in.

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Jason looked at her as she sashayed over to him, winking. She had a short, red silk robe on, and red stilettos. Of course there was a Santa hat adorning her adorable head.

"What's this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking, as he dropped his briefcase.

"Well…" Mimi purred, rubbing her hand up and down his arm with her freshly manicured red fingernails. "I have heard from a very reliable source that you have been a very, very good boy this year."

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

"Oh really?" Jason asked, loosening his tie as he drank in the sight of her. "And who told you this?"

"Why Santa of course." Mimi playfully remarked, casting a grin his way. "He thinks you should get an early Christmas present, you know, because of all the hard work you do. And since you have been on your very, very best behavior, I agree. I thought you might like it if I were to deliver you your early Christmas present."

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

She batted her eyelashes at him, enjoying the grin that was currently spreading across his face.

"Is that so?" He said, very, very aware that he was going to really, really like his gift.

"Yes… but only if you want an early present. I can always just tell Santa to give your present to someone else…" Her voice trailed off, looking at him with a sly smile across her face.

"Well, I never have been one to turn down a present. It's just not polite." Jason remarked, not at all willing to give up the "present". Not at all.

"Well, in that case…" Mimi giggled, thoroughly enjoying herself as she took his arm and led him over to the couch.

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

When he was in front of the couch she used her red stilettos to push him back onto the couch so he was sitting facing her.

"So… this present… is it something I can unwrap?" He teased, loving seeing this side of Mimi. The temptress in her.

"Oh yes, it most certainly is." She replied, in a breathy, serious voice, with wide eyes, as she nodded.

At that moment Jason couldn't help but to fall more and more in love with his adorable girlfriend.

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

"But first, I think we need to make you a bit more comfortable." She said in mock seriousness. "Let's start here…"

With that being said, she slowly took off his jacket, dropping it onto the floor beside the tree. "You really won't be needing that." She commented, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

"Or this…" She smirked, settling onto his lap, with legs hanging off to one side. She continued to slowly unbutton his shirt. When she got that unbuttoned, she pushed it off his shoulders, sliding her hands down ever so slowly, raking lightly with her nails.

Once his shirt was completely off, she absentmindedly threw it behind her, where, it got caught on a tree branch.

He couldn't help laughing as he tightened his grip around her waist, when he saw where the shirt landed.

"What?" She asked innocently, licking her lips ever so teasingly.

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

She leaned down untie his shoes, glancing up as he kicked them off.

Jason tried to grab the silk belt holding her robe together, but Mimi stood up, just outside his reach.

"Nuh uh." She said, shaking her head along with one red finger. "Don't rush Santa, Baby."

"I thought I've been a good boy, though." Jason smirked, looking up at her, with his ever so cute dimples showing.

"Well… there is that is suppose." She replied, looking ever-so-thoughtful, as she slowly undid the belt.

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

She allowed the red silk to pool around her feet, watching his eyes widen.

There his gorgeous girlfriend stood, wearing a red silk Santa outfit. Only this wasn't the type of garment typically worn by mall Santa's. Oh no. This out fit had spaghetti staps, and was very, very low cut. It was trimmed in white fur, and had a very, very short skirt. Around her belly was a white silk ribbon, tied into a bow.

"Well, don't you want to unwrap me?" Mimi asked, walking over to her boyfriend, and grabbing him by his loosely tied tie. She led him backwards into their bedroom with a beckoning finger.

"Yes, I most certainly do. After all, good boys deserve very, very good presents."

With that, they walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight


End file.
